Death kissu
by allaboutwriting
Summary: People usually say that death acts on its own. But, they’re wrong. I help death on its task. It’s a two sided sword. I can easily get hurt, but at the same time, I can’t die. Unless, of course, I defy the rules. AU Sasuten
1. Attack the sleepy town

_Summary: People usually say that death acts on its own. But, they're wrong. I help death on its task. It's a two side__d sword. I can easily get hurt, but at the same time, I can't die. Unless, of course, I defy the rules. AU Sasuten_

**Chapter one: ****Attack the sleepy town**

Today sucked. Yeah, it fucking sucked. My life, not being easy at all, gets worst each day. I mean, really! The oh-so popular ones didn't stopped getting on my nerves, something that, I might add, happens every day. But, I don't know why, today, it felt like they toke the day to piss me off. Always making comments on my clothes, hair…Everything! Pushing me on the cafeteria line, laughing about stupid jokes and annoying me on classes.

Usually, I don't let them get on my nerves, I just ignore or sometimes get back at them, but today I wasn't on a good mood, so, it felt like the worst day ever. Mostly, because I had a lot of "work" last night and only slept two hours.

That's my life. Being always alone, with a few, no, with one or two friends, getting mocked, killing and studying. Yeah, pretty much that.

Yeah, I said killing. I, Tenten have a secret, a big one, that, of course, no one knows or suspects. I have a hard task. I deliver death. But, not on a conventional way, no, I kiss people when their time comes.

I only kiss people on the mouth when it's a non-painful death. And believe me, you wouldn't want this job. Mostly because it's hard to kill the ones you know. Like three years ago, I found out from, my sources, that, our town chief, Sarutobi-sama, was going to die. It was very hard for me, because he was a nice man and did so much for me. So, I gathered courage and kissed him on his forehead and thanked him for everything he did. Of course that, while doing it no one can see me or else…

Even so, that wasn't the hardest death I had to deliver, heck, it was far from my first and tormenting task.

A/N: So, what did you think? This is the first chapter and I hope you liked it. Hope the plot is not too lame. Please review!

Next: Chapter 2 "Some sort of introduction"


	2. Some sort of introduction

**Chapter 2 – Some sort of introduction**

Getting ready to school is always the same thing, washing my face, brushing my teeth, putting my hair in two buns, picking some old pants and a shirt, backpack, full with my books and other dispensable stuff. I usually put a pin or two on my hair, some old black converse and a watch.

I have breakfast, slowly, not worrying about the time, I always go to school earlier. I finish it, put the dishes in the sink, brush my teeth and head to school.

Ah, school! The place where all the freaks gather to study and learn, the populars mock and show themselves around while others stare.

Whatever… At least I can enjoy this few minutes without anyone bothering me. Since classes start at 8 am, I always get there at 7.30 am, so I can have the school, almost to myself.

How nice…I take this time to draw or to finish my paintings that I can't finish on Art class, my favorite, by the way. Art has always been my passion, so basically is what I do in my spare time, except when I don't have to work or "work". Yeah, aside from that, I also have a normal job at a café, since I can't live without money (DUH). Not having parents has these disadvantages. Even with the town support, I prefer making my own money.

Sometimes even in class I draw, because sometimes, what the teachers say, I already know, and instead of taking a nap like my good friend who sits in front of me, Naruto, I prefer to draw. Mostly I draw people, like my class and, sometimes make little comics, like when the populars ran out of lip gloss or talk about how shorter their skirts should be. Wow…

The teacher comes in with a raven haired boy at his side. I recognize him, he's Sasuke Uchicha, he transferred a long time ago to the Mist. I wonder why he came back. He introduces himself, having almost every girl smiling or blushing or loudly saying that he's _uber smexy _or something, I prefer not to hear. _Uchicha Sasuke_, he says with an icy voice. Great, he came back colder and more of an ass… The teacher tells them to calm down and to Sasuke sit next to Naruto. I can already see Naruto bothering him with stupid questions and asking him why he left. Naruto was once his best friend. The other girls just glare at Naruto and say stuff like "Don't bother Sasuke-kun" "Let him be!" "You jackass, you´re making him feel uncomfortable, maybe he should sit next to me!" and stuff like that. Then suddenly, Naruto turns around, only to face me and says "Hey, Sasuke! This is Tenten, the coolest girl I know!" The other girls snicker and mock him. The Uchicha turns around, looks at me and turns to the front again, he doesn't remember me. Probably thinks I'm just another fan-girl, boy is he wrong. Either way, I have no use telling him that, besides, he seems smug and stoic, so no need to be friendly with him.

The class goes by quickly, no silly jokes made by Naruto that is more concerned in knowing all about Sasuke. Although he pays no heed to him the entire class, Naruto continues talking to him.

The bell rings and as I try rushing out of the classroom, someone pulls my arm, yanking me back. I turn around to see Naruto's silly smile and Sasuke staring at the walls. "What do you want Naruto?" His smile widens. "Don't you want to know Sasuke-teme better? After all, you didn't know him too well before he left" Oh please, like I need another asshole in my life. "Naruto, I have better things to do…" He frowns. "But Tennie! Please come with us! We'll show Sasuke the school and the gang!" This guy doesn't quit. Gosh. "Naruto I rather not hang with your gang, and you know why, so bye…" I speed off the classroom hoping he doesn't follow me.

Naruto should know by now that I'm obviously never gonna hang with his group, they're too snob and they all hate me as much I hate them, just cause I'm different. Of course there are a few of them that are actually nice to me when they are alone.

So, I run to the only place I know I feel safe. The art room. Painting makes me feel good and there's no one in there since I'm the only one who has the key of the art room, besides the janitor, of course.

I sit and start finishing my last painting inspired by the image of a small island in the middle of the ocean I found on a travelling agency website. It's almost done, just needs some touches on the shadows on the sea and the sun. After that I can start making a new one.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the door opening and continued my work. Suddenly I feel a presence behind me. "So that's what you do to avoid people?"

_**Next - Chapter 3: Human contact?**_


	3. Human contact?

_**Last chapter:**_

_Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the door opening and continued my work. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. "So that's what you do to avoid people?"_

_**Chapter 3: Human contact?**_

"What? Who's there?" I turn around to find a smirking Uchicha. "I'm here. Why, did I startle you?" He smirks again. "No….But what are you doing here?" Sasuke looks around the classroom, ignoring me. He touches some paints and brushes and continues his little "tour". "You still didn't answer my question, Uchicha…" He looks at me totally distracted. "Oh, right, I guess I was tired of those guys and decided to check on you, since Naruto and that green guy were worried." Guess they do care about me. "Oh, ok and by "those guys you mean Sakura and Ino?" Sasuke laughs and scratches his head "Yeah, you can say that. But you're a girl, how come you don't stand them?" "Well, having them constantly telling me how much of a freak I am and how stupid painting is and I should buy some packets of femininity… Yeah…I guess they are "standable"…" I turn again to my painting, only to have him seating near me and watch me paint. "Gosh, such bitches… That's what's on your mind, right?" His stare never leaves the painting. "You're right and maybe I should take their crap, but I'm not that patient. I prefer to be alone, or with Naruto and Lee or maybe with you." He finally looks at me. Blushing? No… just staring awkwardly. "Really? Because we just met, kinda…I mean I knew you when we were young but…" "Sasuke, I know, calm down" He was a bit nervous, why? "Sorry, I kinda spaced out… I was saying that…It's good to have you as a company. You're actually nicer than you look." "Why thank you, and you're not so bad." Sasuke returns to his usual self and gives me another smirk.

After that we stayed there, while I painted he vented out his concerns, first impressions and fears, I only nodded and answered with what I thought was right. I also talked about my life and about my hobbies and work. We spent a good time just talking and smiling.

I guess it was the first time I spoke to humans besides Naruto and Lee, without being about school or work. I actually managed to make contact with some else besides the ones I'm used to and it's been like 10 years since I've done that.

Human contact kinda rules.

**Sasuke's POV**

I got home about 15 o'clock, school ended earlier than I thought, and I could've gotten here more early but that idiot Naruto had to make me map of the school, a confusing one, I must add. Then he showed me around the school for the millionth time, told me about of the school's clubs and asked me if wanted to join, even the ballet one… And if that wasn't enough, he made me have lunch with the two psychos, Blondie and Pinky…Geez… After that he took me to classroom we were having classes but unfornately didn't stop annoying me throughout the whole class. On the corner of my eye I could see Tenten smirking and teasing me. The teacher finally put an end to Naruto's blabbering and my mind was at peace.

Only to be disturbed again when class was over. The idiot continued talking and talking, never shutting up…Until, Tenten got near us and sent Naruto to the cafeteria saying he didn't had his morning ramen or whatever… Good thing she came, I could finally breathe from him. So we stayed once again talking during the period. We went to the art room and she sat painting while I sat talking. Once again we stayed like that the whole period.

Guess this was an interesting day. I was a bit concerned about moving back here to Konoha, but I guess people were more welcoming than I though. Of course Ino and Sakura were everything I feared. Besides that I kinda had a nice morning. And Tenten, well, she was, amazing. Of course I remembered her from junior high, when she always wore her buns and picked fights with the boys. When I moved, I didn't know her well, but now I wanna know everything about her. She's not like the others; she's mysterious, funny and different. I'm thinking this will be an interesting year… Just hope Naruto doesn't find an "interesting" activity for us…

**Tenten's POV**

Well, I must say, today was a whole different day to me. I was already used to the annoying bitches and being alone, but today, I don't know, being with Sasuke felt…good. I mean sure, it's not like I never hang out with humans before, but today it felt different, a bit special I guess. Wonder if this year I'll have more fun.

**Normal POV **

It was 11pm, Tenten was up watching some TV, bored out her mind, when her cell phone ringed. She felt something vibrating on her back, so she reached her hand and took it to see Naruto was calling her. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" "Ten!!!" Screamed Naruto from the other side. "Yes?..." Tenten was already annoyed. "Wanna hang out tonight? Cause we're gonna go to the…." Tenten shut the phone and returned to her zapping. "No thanks Naruto…" "WHY NOT?" He startled her and almost jumped on top of her near the couch. "First, cause I don't wanna, second WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" This was too much for her; first he annoyed her with another stupid question, now he breaks in to her house? This guy has serious mental problems… "Well, remember when you left your stuff at my place?" "Yes, I do" "Well, I sent Lee to give them to you, but in the way to school, he stopped by a random shop and made two copies of your keys, one for me and one for me. " He finished it with a smile. "Lee…you're soo dead…and you too Naruto!" She threatened with the TV remote. Naruto slowly stepped away from the couch and "glued" himself to the wall. "Sorry Tennie…" Naruto sniffed and looked at her with puppy eyes. "Fine, I won't be mad with you…BUT… only on one condition…" "What? What? Please tell me!" He almost jumped off the floor. "You and Lee have to give me back the keys." "Okay! But first you gotta hang with us tonight! It will only be me, Lee and Sasuke, so you can't say no." Tenten pondered for a second, looking at Naruto and finally gave in. "Fine, but just let me change. A panda shirt and pajama's pants aren't exactly clothes to wear out…" "No problem, I'll wait here!"

On her way to the bedroom Tenten thought out it would be to hang out with Sasuke, would he be a completely different person tonight or would he be like she met him? As she got dressed she thought harder and harder about that, but decided to not worry and to have fun. She wore a simple pair of black jeans, not too tight or too loose, a dark green SOAD shirt, green converse and her treasured black jacket with a panda print on the back. Her hair was like she always wore.

"I guess I'm ready."

A/N: Well, I tried making this chapter longer, not sure if I succeeded, but hope you guys like it as well. ^^


End file.
